Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators' Noticeboard/Comments/Archive 1
emmet cullens page Language one of the last comments on the first page of the Second Short Life of Bree Tanner page has a comment on sex —Preceding unsigned comment added by Sdk1997 (talk • ) : fingernails 22:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LunaBella (May 30, 2010) some one made a bady...Edward's page. ♥Luna♥ : fingernails 02:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Theres a comment on Jacob that says f*** http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] : fingernails 04:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Movie page One of the comments on the Eclipse Movie Quotes page has some sexual content in it Mr Z 15:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Mr_Z : No offensive comments found. fingernails 22:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Quileute tribe Its not made by a user only an Anonymous user on the Quileute tribe page. There are more than one innapropriate comments, you'll have to look through them. LilNess 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : (talk) 20:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) edward's sex, swearing, it's an orgy up there. ♥Luna♥ : No offensive comments found. fingernails 22:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Demetri's Comment page There is a comment about someone knowing a "mental kid named demetri" : . Nothing offensive or inappropriate about the comment. fingernails 06:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Midnightsun as much as i agree with this guy he swears, "Sh!t" to be more specific. so...yeah. ♥Luna♥ : (talk) 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sun Some people are getting a little to strong about there views on the midnight sun page. Alot of comments say s**t,f**k and c**p. Maybe a bit more than a little strong... : (talk) 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Paul there are some inappropriate comments on paul's page. more than one so you might have to look : The inappropriate ones were remove (yummy and that) hot and sexy are acceptable. -TheLunar Twilight's page on the normal page twilight there is an long comment with swearing and telling people who like twilight to kill themselves. I find it disturbing. (sorry about the green i don't know how it's doing that) ~katt541 : fingernails 23:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Riley there are some bad comments on riley's page, including mild swearing and being called a 'god' and other stuff. ~katt541 : . He was called a'' god, not God. It's not offensive. We really can't delete every comment that has "damn" in it, it's not one of the "seven" ;) fingernails 23:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : thanks!! =D F-Word A comment on the Embry Call page has the f-word in it. Mr Z 02:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Mr_Z Here's the comment if you cant find it: Anonymous user 23:26, May 5, 2010OMG HE IS F****** SEXY It's on the First page http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] : -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) alec's page Scan through Alec page cos there are ALOT of sexual comments --Mallory Black 10:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : . It's just people calling him hot, nothing inappropriate. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Page 14 of the Renesmee cullen page. Lots of cuss words and other uneeded language! LilNess 19:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Someone has left a message saying "Back off B****s" -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Stephine's on our dear authors page, "F*ck you, stephen king" ♥Luna♥ : -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Carlisle Someone has left two sexual comments which I find disturbing. Superzomo 14:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Esme Ther is a long post wich is slightly sexual and says b***h in it. Superzomo 15:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : . I did however, remove the offensive part. fingernails 02:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Childern of the moon page There's a bad comment there...it has the f*** word in it. ★Crescent moon★ 11:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : . It literally says "f***ck u!!!!!! volturai sucks!!!!" fingernails 02:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :it does say that, and it should be removed. theres no reason why it shouldnt. Spirit 18:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner Someone has made a comment on the Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner page with the word s**t in Superzomo 13:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : and user blocked for the period of one week. fingernails 02:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) eclipse movie companion page The page has the f word in a comment. : fingernails 02:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Atenodora page There are many bad comments there that needs to be erased ★Crescent moon★ 00:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : . I could only find one vulgar comment. fingernails 02:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Goodness people Dooky balls on Demetri's page. Whatever that means. LilNess 20:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Cuss words Someone said the a word on Jane's page. LilNess 20:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jane There are comments with the words a*s and b******g on Janes page. Superzomo 16:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Page On the Twilight(book) page someone has said s**t : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nauel On Nauels page there is the word s**t and someone has called Nauel a homo Superzomo 17:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Vampires VERY inapropreate comment about wanting Edwrad to be butt-naked... Luna : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Vampires Theres a comment calling people perverts and a comment recomedning a video on youtube called Extrodinary Breastfeeding which I find VERY rude. Superzomo 07:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ten Reasons Edward Is Stupid Someone has called Kristen Stewart a sl*t on the Ten Reasons Edward Is Stupid. : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dakota Fanning Someone said d**k on Dakotas page. Superzomo 12:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) succubs page someone says the word w***e * -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) the page for the actor who plays jared a comment had a bad word (A word) : . The poster was stretching out their words; it says "as". -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sun? is it getting released? All i want to know is if anyone has heard if Midnight sun is getting released or not?? thanks :) - Charliee.. ~ :Replied on user's talk page. fingernails 16:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Hale inappropriate comment by' "Anonymous user 12:10, June 26, 2010" I also reported it, by mistake. Sorry. Ashath 12:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Sexual comment at the top of comment section Superzomo :See above. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Joham Two rude comments on Johams page. Superzomo : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) SuperFan's page An anonymous user using "gay" as a derogatory statement. LuckyTimothy 20:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) rude comment about Kristen Stuart somebody said that kristen stuart is a bitch and has an ugly ass on page 3 of comments. :On what page? Can't find it on Stewart's page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Racist Comment "Anonymous user 11:13, May 30, 2010 hey i just found an error in the movie'twilight' as vampires are meant to be pale but in the film laurent has a darker complexion. did anyone notice?" This comment was extremely racist!!! : . That isn't racist. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Emmet comment section AU posted "gay" in comments. LuckyTimothy 03:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Victoria Page 4 of comments at the top. Superzomo : . I almost wanted to keep it though, because all of the grammatical errors made it hilarious and a joy to read. fingernails 06:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sun Comment by "Anonymous user 20:01, July 3, 2010" Ashath 15:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : . fingernails 06:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Mates Comment that was on the mate page that says shit and it was offending me :( http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] : fingernails 06:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Bella Swan On Bella's page someone uses the F-Word and it was rude calling twilight fans retards its offensive Teamjacob10 : . Comment not found, sorry we didn't check sooner. fingernails 05:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Book to Movie Differences Someone left a post saying "0MG Who cares how short he is? get a job you freaks!" Page 3 of comments. Mr Z 15:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : . Comment not found. fingernails 05:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Book to Movie Differences Again... Someoen left a comment that says B******t Page 7 Mr Z 15:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: . The comments move to different pages as more comments are added. I can't locate them. Also, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for, please include a couple more letters of the curse :P fingernails 05:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Book to Movie Differences Again...Again... On page 13 someone says "it's gay how everyone is apalled to marriage" I find it offensive Mr Z 15:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : . I retracted the "It's gay how everyone is apalled to marriage" part. fingernails 05:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse Book to Movie Differences 4 g" on page 16 And on page 17 there is comment with many many many swears Mr Z 16:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) On eclipse video page : . The comments move to different pages as more comments are added. I can't locate them. fingernails 05:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Coven it says F*** you http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] : fingernails 05:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) User Exterioramoeba Exterioramoeba Seems to have vandalized a few pages. I'm going to go through and and undo his edits. He has made a blog that needs to be deleted, though. Full of homophobia and racism. LuckyTimothy 04:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : . His edits have been reverted and he has been blocked indefinitely. fingernails 05:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Carlisle Comment by "Anonymous user 04:26, July 2, 2010" and "Anonymous user 07:14, July 6, 2010" - only the last part. Ashath 10:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) chain thing? ok, a "paste this everywhere so he can rule the world" (why?) comment(s) on why wolfs are best. really long blank white space with it. ~katt541 : . Kind of outdated, but annoying. fingernails 03:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) LunaBella (7-9-2010) Volturi's page : . "douchebag" isn't a curse. fingernails 03:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Edward Cullen Someone said that Edward sucks balls and I find that rude. : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Black It says a lot of bad words Anonymous user 23:05, July 9, 2010 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Reasons Jacob Got Screwed Over and Levi Uley Ten Reasons Jacob Got Screwed Over -- for easy administrating!! Posted in comments: Anonymous user 23:03, July 6, 2010 OMG!! GOOD REASONS!! AND EDWARD IS GAY! : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Figured I'd edit this instead of making a new heading... On Levi Uley Anonymous user 05:06, July 10, 2010 edward is a fag!!! so is jacob LuckyTimothy 05:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Great Wolf Lol, I feel like a narc tonight... On the page, The Great Wolf this was posted: Anonymous user 06:25, July 10, 2010 ''this aint in da f***** book It's not censored on the page LuckyTimothy 06:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) same page as above on that same page (the great wolf) it has a wt-letterbefore G comment, i don't know if you can delete those or not, but just letting you know- katt541 : . "WTF" is not technically swearing, it is censored. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) swear There was a comment by Anonymous User at 18:15, June 25, 2010. Here is the link the comment is on page 1 --- http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Irina : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Porn link On Liam comment section: ''Anonymous user 21:23, July 13, 2010 yes your's board unparalleled hb, (Porn link here) free naked webcam pics, ucctz, Took out porn link on here so you wouldn't have to do it twice, lol. LuckyTimothy 22:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : . The spam bots seem to love that page. fingernails 03:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) bad comment in ten reasons jacob should be with renesmee there was a bad word in one of the the comment saying No!no f****** way! : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Jacob on JB's page someone said "f#ck twilight" ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Benito Bad comment on Benito page... LilNess 16:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Angela Bad comment on Angela's page. LilNess 02:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Kristen Rape comment on Kristen's page LilNess 18:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Riley comment page On page 19 now this was posted by the same AU: Anonymous user 18:36, July 15, 2010 penis Anonymous user 18:37, July 15, 2010 is his dick good to suck?? LuckyTimothy 18:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery Page. someone left a comment on bella's gallery saying BELLA IS UGLY. : . People are entitled to their opinions, and it's not vulgar. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Jane's page I'm not sure if this is bad but someone wrote the letter WTF on Jane's page... 02:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . "WTF" is not a curse. It's an abbreviation of a curse. fingernails 04:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Riley comments page 9 On Riley's page on comment page 9 there a several sexual comments and some f-words. 02:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . I looked at some of the pages before and after page nine. I couldn't find any F bombs. And comments that are sexual won't be deleted unless they're explicit. If we delete every sexual comment, these comment sections will be empty. So needless to say, I couldn't find any explicit comments, either. They may have already been deleted. fingernails 04:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Black On Jacob Black's page on the comment page 70 there's several bad inapropriate words and comments by AU's. There always AU's >.> 02:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : . Couldn't find them. They may have already been deleted. If you can find them still, please feel free to make a new report. fingernails 04:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Children of the Moon The two comments made by "Anonymous user 19:32, July 19, 2010" ashath 19:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : . Couldn't find anything. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Jane's page On janes page someone write: Anonymous user 23:15, July 18, 2010okay who what like to have s** with edward and jacob at the same time Edward can do the but an I'll be sucking Jocobs c*** LOL! I'm just kidding : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery page, one of the comments had "I f*** her." : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Riley's page stilll On the comment page of 9 on Riley's page it says this on my account anyways >.> 00:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : (and user's image removed, now that it has been dealt with). -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) On Bella's Gallery page bad comment July 17 i think : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bella's Gallery Bad comment on Bella's Gallery. The second one says "I'd F*** her". 01:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Already removed, see above. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Characters ok, no bad comment but on the characters pages i noticed they were all missing jasper, even the eclipse characters, and i can't figure out how to edit it it you even can :Place your request in the comment section. fingernails 03:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) on hottest cast members Anonymous user 01:37, July 16, 2010Hottest, Sexiest is Rob! Close 2nd is Jackson! OMG, When he's riding up on the horse in Eclipse in that uniform...Hot! Alex Meraz has a sexy smile, just an ass in the movies, Xavier was super sexy in Eclipse. Kristen has her moments of hotness. Most of the cast is cute all the time...Not hot! "i think you can see whats wrong here" Katt541 03:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : . Um... no, I can't. Calling someone "sexy" isn't vulgar nor offensive. fingernails 03:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : :actually i ment the "ass" partKatt541 03:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I kind of go by this list. fingernails 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Endings to Breaking Dawn A comment left by an anonymous (I don't think I spelled that right) user that says: "All these endings are stupid! You people are morons!" I didn't like it. Mr Z 18:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : . It's mean, but not unacceptable. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Corin On Corin's page someone put this comment: Anonymous user 15:58, July 13, 2010you f*****g idiots corins power is teleknisis : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Porn Links This is getting out of hand. A unregistered contributer has posted porn links again on Liams page. I got a bit angry and posted a comment telling them that porn is illegal and if they are found out there may be charges against them. We need to do something to prevent this. I put it was illegal due to the fact in the link it said "''schoolgirls ''being slu*s". I did't look at it but there is no evidence to show that the girls ar of age, that is to say age 16 or over. : . In the future don't even bother replying to posts like that, just report it here right away and we'll deal with it. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also on Bellas page some one has called her a sl**. Sorry for ranting about the porn, but it infuriates me that someone is doing that on this site. Superzomo 11:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Robert Pattinson Comment by "Anonymous user 20:44, July 23, 2010"ashath 21:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OK!! : . The comment employs asterisks for censorship. fingernails 20:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Hale An anonymous user said on Rosalie Hale's page sex sex sex sex woith her ohhhhhhhhhh baby' This comment was made on page 5 : . Comment not found. fingernails 20:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) So so so so so On page 77 of the comments on Jacob's page there's just this long pointless comment..... 18:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : . Comment not found. Also, we don't delete comments unless they are offensive. fingernails 20:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Children of the moon On comment page 6 of children of the moon bad comment.... 18:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : . Asterisks censor the comment. fingernails 20:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) '''I looooooooooooooooooooooooove Alec! he's soooooooooooooooooo hot! Re: Children of the Moon page Um once again I have been told by fingernails that there nothing bad on the pages that i've reported. and the comment is still there on the 6th comment page of the children of the moon There's proof >.> 19:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : . Finally... fingernails 04:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Rosalie Hale's Page Um, not to be rude Fingernails but really I think something is wrong with your computer because from what I've seen 3 reported comments have been true when you said you didn't see anything.....And the pages given to you were accurate....Could you look closer, please. 19:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) This comment was found on comment page 5 of Rosalie Hale's page :I can't find it. Could you check now to see if someone deleted it since you posted this message? fingernails 04:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Is it um...... Um if a User Page has swear words on it should we report it? 20:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Only if it's harsh language, offensive, attacking etc. fingernails 04:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New page http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/News A lot of spam in the news page comments. LuckyTimothy 23:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : . Those comments were disturbingly lengthy. Refreshing change of pace from the porn link spam. Both were equally senseless and irrelevant, though. fingernails 04:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Gallery: Jacob Black http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Jacob_Black Posted by an AU: "He looks gay in that wig." LuckyTimothy 02:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : . People are more clever than ever, I see. fingernails 04:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) backmouthing Jacob crybaby or NOT? Hi, I was looking at the website and an anonymous user said that they hate Jacob and he is such a crybaby I say not because they are saying personal things about Jacob and its so not fair!! :Freedom of speech. Also, I've seen much, much worse. fingernails 17:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) "Renée Dwyer" (July 30, 2010) renee dayers page has people saying they r gay and someone calling someone else a d##k : . I removed the d##k thing but I don't see how the gay thing is offensive. fingernails 17:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Carlisle Cullen This was posted in the comment section: Anonymous user 20:29, August 1, 2010 he is so f*****g hot, i would let him suck me...everywhere xx '' I edited out the swear. LuckyTimothy 20:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : . Now your related conversation with Pudding afterwards makes no sense :P fingernails 03:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse (film) Someone wrote ff**** 23:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : . fingernails 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Demetri An anonymous user said:wat the hell is with all of u?pervs! tats wat u r pervs! : . I don't really find it offensive. fingernails 14:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Edward Cullen An anonymous user on aug 2 left a comment. Please remove it : by Kmanwing. fingernails 19:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Siobhan "ckw likes penis too" . What a stupid peice of rudness! Superzomo 17:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : . fingernails 00:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery:Alec someone is typeing bad word like the d word : . I don't really find "damn" to be a big deal. fingernails 03:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Edward Cullen In a recent comment on the Edward Cullen page, someone put the f word in it. It would be awesome if you could take that down. : . All I could find was a comment that contained "f*cking" fingernails 00:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Cynthia Brandon Comment by "Anonymous user 10:20, August 9, 2010"ashath 12:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lizzie l don't know if you remove comments w/ the h word in them, but there is a comment that has that. Also, there's one that says f u in it which is rude. Thanks. :I removed the second comment, but the first one is fine. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner i don't know if you can get rid of this, but one of the comments is just random typing, i'm not talking about the ones in spanish, but ramdom typing. 18:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : . fingernails 01:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Twilight movie quotes Someone said s**t. Sigh : . fingernails 01:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Imprinting the person who wrote the inopperite commet said the word f u c k but he put the words together. : . It was kind of hard for me to guess what the curse was though because you censored it a little bit too much in your report. fingernails 23:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Black Jacob is apparently f*****g sexy, In the words of one user. Superzomo 17:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : . fingernails 02:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Olympic Coven someone said maybe its baranded onto her scalp and i think that is really inappropriate 22:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : . I don't find that offensive. fingernails 07:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Liam About 20 porn links posted by an anonymous user in the comments section. LuckyTimothy 23:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : by someone faster than me. fingernails 07:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Jane the inappropriate comment is on janes page by an annoyomous user it says " she bucked me last night and used hher powers on my dick". very very rude to twihards and jane!!! also its gross!!! : . fingernails 07:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Liam.... more porn. Yep, really. More porn on the comment section for Liam by Anonymous User (Bots). My only question, why Liam again and again. This must be 4th time this has happened to that page. Just odd... LuckyTimothy 16:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't find any; probably already removed by somebody else. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Breaking Dawn (film) Posted by an anonymous user towards the top of the comments: "Shut the f*** up you idiots..." It goes on longer and another comment by the same user I assume follows with swearing a plenty. LuckyTimothy 16:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : By the same user towards the bottom of the comments "Shut up, f*** Twilight." It's done as a reply to a coment made by Renesmeelove910 8 days ago. LuckyTimothy 16:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Stephenie Meyer and Breaking Dawn comment sections -- same exact post Again by same user starts off like this and continues for many paragraphs: Stephenie Meyer is an overweight, sexually unsatisfied Mormon humpback whale whose brain has been dissolved by years of easy living, childbirth and rearing kids. During a small book expo in Denver, she explained that: "I honestly don't want people to read my book. It am for stupid fags. LuckyTimothy 16:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC)'' : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse -- same user as above Basically every page in their history, they have posted this 4 page troll letter. I don't know if it's too much to go through every page they've rambled on but here it is. This person just annoys me, otherwise I'd probably let it go. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.221.49.67 LuckyTimothy 21:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: all of this person's comments, and they have been blocked. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Breaking Dawn (film) please could you cheak (sorry i have rubbish spelling) the page about breaking dawn(film). it uses the words f**k and s**t. this is on the first page alone! :I found one "f word", and removed it from the user's comment. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Isle Esme they said the f word : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Felix A post by an anonymous user is stretching the page. I'm sure you'll see it when you check it out, lol. LuckyTimothy 23:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC)